whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Birthweek Tegan!!!! :D
YO SISTAH BESTIE TEGAN DA BOMB!!!!! This is my (Tay Tay xD) gif FOR YA!!! A VIRTAUL CARD WITH MESSAGES FOR YOU FROM EVERYONE!!! Messages Vero: Dear Tegan, I am extremely lucky to have met you. Without you my life wouldn't be as wacked as it is now. You are an amazing friend and I love you so much! Happy BirthWeek!! :D Krissy: HAPPY BDAY T!! HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME YEAR AHEAD!! My gift to you is a private concert by Victoria Justice!! Swiftie: Tegan, i hope you have the most rossome, Taylor-Tastic, most awesome b-day in the history of B-days Forever: Dear Tegan, Happy Birthday!!! :D I don't really know you (Haha that needs to change xD) but from what I've interacted (talked) with you, you're an awesome person! I wish you an awesome birthday with a lot of presents (and cake :P)! "I wish you heaven, and all that it contains, and hope that it remains, I pray for a twinkle deep in your eye and a smile on your face that never dies" Rocky: Teg, you are so rossome & laurfic! GO YOU! Tay Tay: Well, I remember when my parents blocked the A&A wiki, at first I was so sad, I thought I was never gonna see my friends from the A&A wiki again, and yeah, I haven’t seen some of them, but when I found the WYW wiki you were the very first friend I made :) it seems like it was yesterday when you said you were a boy to mess with B-rose xD You’re totally rossome and laurafic, whenever I talk to you I can’t help but laugh cause you’re so dang funny! You make me, laugh, cry, you drive me crazy and you scare the crap out of xD and I’ve always been really weird person, now I found another weird person AND NOW WE CAN BE WEIRS TOGETHER ;) I can’t wait to see the next weird thing you’ll do! You’re an awesome friend and the greatest bestie ever, you deserve more than a birthday, that’s why I did only for you A BIRTHWEEK! So… HAPPY BIRTHWEEK SISTAH BESTIE LONG LOST TWINSIE TEGGY BEAR!!! :D B-Rose: Happy B-Day Tefan! :D You're so cray cray sometimes I wanna put you in a mental hospital....but thats a bad birthday gif D: So here's a dancing banana (dance) some ice cream (icecream) and randomness and Chagan on top ;) But lol You're really nice, cray, and happy to be around :D So happy birthday! Make sure to have a magical night :D WEEEEEE. Rosssay: HAAAPPYYY BIRTHDAYYYY TEFANNNN!!!! You're a Rossomeee friendy!! :D SAVEEEE SOME CAKE FOR MEEEEEEE :P Jkkkkk Have an Awesome day :D (seriously SAVVE SOME CHAGAN PIZZA FOR MEEE ;D) Sam: Dear Tegan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You are crazy, mental, funny and scare the crap out of me on a daily basis :D Austinandallycupcake38795: HEY TEGAN!!!!!! YOUR ROSSOME (AND CRAZY) BUT YOUR A GREAT GREAT!!! HAPPY B-DAY, GURL!!!! Shell: T-terrific E-exciting G-great A-Adorably funny N-nice Mel: Tegan. I was one of the first to meet you when you came, and you have been a amazing friend :)I hope to continue to be your friend for a long time :) Shay: HAPPY BURTHDAY TEGAAAAAAAAAAN SAVE ME CAKE BTW :D Charlie: Dear Tegan, I hope you have a great birthday! You are a wonderful person to have here on the wiki and never fail to brighten my day! Have a good one Matt: "Hey Teeegggy it's Matt (I make a nickname for everyone, DEAL WITH IT, JK ) Ok so you're REALLY nice and an awesome dudette! Have a FANTASTICALLY AMAZING BIRTHDAY! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Melody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEGY!! You are so awesome and sweet and hilarious and I am glad we're friends :)I love you lots as a friend and have an awesome birthday girl! :D <3 Madi: TEGGY I HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST BIRTHWEEK EVER HAVE LOTS OF CAKE AND BE ROSSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Corey: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEGAN!! I am so glad i met you! You are a wonderful person and admin! Hope you have a rossome birthweek!! :) Claire: HAPPY BIRTHDAY-ahem i mean birthweek,VANELLOPE!!!! Im so glad that ive met u cuz u are an amazing,funny,cray cray,weird,laurific,rossome and the most TEGANTASTIC BESTE EVAAA(yes i made up the word Tegantastic #Dealwithit B) JKJK HAPPY BIRTHDAY I WUV UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :D :D GO CRAY CRAAAAY AND DONT FORGET TO SAVE ME SOME CAKE...u better XD Eileen: I dont know you that well, but reading these above, i know you must be a awesome person. Happy birthday. :) Jayla: Tegan, You're So Energetic & Awesome! Have An Amazing Birthday/Birthweek (: Scream: Sorry I'm kinda late writing a birthday message (my memory is horrible) but here is my message: Have a totally Rossome birthweek! I am so lucky that you and I met because you are just so Rossome! Make sure to eat ice cream on this special week! ;) :D <3 Category:Birthdays Category:Awesome Category:Users Category:Registered Users